fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niechciany prezent
To krótkometrażowy odcinek, stworzony na konkurs tematyczny Seboliii. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Narrator Scenariusz (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka siedzą w sypialni) Ferb: Ej, jesteście ciekawi co nam rodzice kupili? Fineasz: No tak. Fretka: Może poszukamy ich i sprawdzimy co nam kupili? Fineasz: To nie w moim stylu. Fretka: No brat, wyluzuj. Fineasz: Ok, pójdę z wami. Fretka: Tak! Fineasz: Tyle, że gdzie zaczniemy szukać? Fretka: Ja w moim pokoju. Fineasz: Ja w naszym pokoju. Ferb: A ja w pokoju rodziców. (Wszyscy biegną do pokojów) (Wtedy Finenasz, Ferb i Fretka w przyśpieszeniu szukali w pokojach) (Wszyscy wracają do sypialni) Fretka: W moim pokoju nie ma. Fineasz: W naszym też. Ferb: Ani rodziców. Teraz szukam w kuchni. Fineasz: Ja w sypialni. Fretka: Ja w łazience i na schodach. Fineasz i Ferb: Ok. (Fretka wchodzi do łazienki) Fretka: Gdzie mogą być te prezenty? (Dała sobie głowę do kibla) Tu nie ma! Fineasz: (Szuka za kanapą) Tu też nie! Ferb: (Szuka w szafce) Tu też. Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka: Gdzie mogą być te prezenty? (Piosenka Gdzie ten prezent?) Męski głos: Gdzie ten prezent? Gdzie ten prezent? Nigdzie go nie ma i nie wiem gdzie on jest Gdzie ten prezent? Gdzie ten prezent? Ale może być ich więcej Gdzie ten prezent? Gdzie ten prezent? Fretka: Gdzie ten prezent? Szukałam go na schodach, w moim pokoju I to w łazience też. I właśnie nie wiem gdzie ten prezent? Szukałam go wszędzie Gdzie ten prezent? Fineasz: Gdzie ten prezent? Ferb: Gdzie ten prezent? Fineasz: W sypialni go nie ma Ferb: I w naszym pokoju też i rodziców nie. Fineasz: A w kuchni nie ma go nigdzie. Ferb: Wszędzie nie ma tego prezentu. Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka: Jestem ciekaw/a gdzie ten prezent? Bo chciałbym/abym go widzieć by nie smucić rodziców Nigdzie go nie ma. Szukaliśmy wszędzie po całym domu nie ma. I mamy pytanie. Gdzie ten prezent? (Koniec piosenki) (Jest na dachu z chłopcami) Fretka: No nie! Tu też nie ma. Skoro nie ma tych prezentów tutaj, to wiem gdzie mogą być! Ferb: Gdzie? Fretka: W kominie! Fineasz: Na serio? Fretka: No tak, a gdzie mogą być? (Wszyscy są w środku komina) Fretka: Voila! Są prezenty! Fineasz: Fretka, jesteś wspaniała. Fretka: Dziękuje. Fineasz: Musimy je zobaczyć. Jak trzeba, to trzeba. Raz kozie śmierć. (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka rozpakowują prezenty) Fretka: Że co? Dostałam okropny sweter. Ferb: Ja aparat na zęby. Fineasz: A ja na pewno dostanę... płaszcz? Płaszcz!? Co...? Nigdy nie chciałem czegoś takiego, to jest ohydne! Ferb: Yyym... Fineasz, spójrz za siebie. (Fineasz patrzy za siebie i widzi płaczącą Lindę, która wychodzi) Fineasz: Mamo, zaczekaj! (Wychodzi) Fretka: Och, mógł tego nie mówić. Ferb: No wiem. (Chwilę potem w środku domu) Fineasz: (Biegnąc) Mamo, zaczekaj! Mamo! Fretka: Nie poradzi sobie sam. Idę. Ferb: Ja też. Fretka: Fineasz, stój! Fineasz: Ale ja chcę... Lawrence: Nie wchodźcie do pokoju, mama nie jest w nastroju. Fineasz: Ale chciałbym jej coś podarować! (Wychodzi Linda z pokoju) Fineasz: Mamo... Linda: Fineaszu, idę do sklepu i kupię wam prezenty takie jakie chcecie. Fineasz: Ale ja chcę ci coś dać. Linda: Dopiero w wigilię pod choinkę będziemy rozpakowywać prezenty. Ale jestem ciekawa co od was dostanę. Narrator: Kilka dni później. 24 grudnia - Wigilia (Wszyscy jedzą kolację wygilijną) Linda: No to rozpakujemy prezenty? Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka: No pewnie! (Fretka rozpakowuje i dostała nową komórkę) Fretka: Komórka? Dzięki mamo. (Fineasz i Ferb rozpakowali) Fineasz: Super! Nowe plany na wakacje. Już wiem co zbudujemy w wakacje. Fretka: A teraz ja, Fineasz i Ferb mamy dla ciebie prezent. (Dają go mamie) Linda: Wow! Nowe kolczyki. Dziękuje! Lawrence: Jak już skończyliście to idziemy o północy na pasterkę. (W kościele) Fineasz: (Szeptem do brata) Ferb, to były moje najlepsze święta w życiu. KONIEC Piosenki *Gdzie ten prezent? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki na konkursy tematyczne